Kissin' It On Our Own
by Thisismyusernamelol
Summary: A one-shot based off of Kickin' It On Our Own. The gang drifts apart and Jack sees Kim with another boy. Jack and Kim experience sexual tension and jealousy like never before. How do they resolve it? The summary is lame but the story is good.


**AN: This is a one-shot based on the episode Kickin' It On Our Own. Basically Jack gets jealous and there are misunderstandings and a lot of sexual tension.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

Jack fiercely punched the dummies with all of his strength. He tried to let out all of his anger but there was too much built up inside him. His fists clenched tighter when he remembered what had happened.

He saw Kim in the halls flirting with one of the quarterbacks. She and the rest of the gang all went their separate ways when Ty and the Black Dragons took over their dojo and forced them to quit. But Jack didn't quit. Ty made him a special offer: Jack could stay and Ty would treat him like a king because he wanted someone as good as Jack in his dojo. Jack had an internal struggle deciding whether to quit along with his friends or to stay at the dojo with a bunch of cheaters. Ty gave him until the end of the month to decide.

The gang reassured Jack that they would stay connected without their old dojo and urged him to quit the Black Dragons. This gave him the confidence to quit.

But after only three weeks, everyone had gone their separate ways. Jack put all of his effort into keeping the group together, but everyone drifted apart despite his attempts. Milton transferred to Swathmore, and Jerry started working there as a janitor, so he never saw either of them at school. Eddie was always busy with dance, and Kim started to spend her lunches at school with the cheer squad and the football players instead of with Jack. So Jack started to hang out with the skater kids, and he became a skater once again.

He never dreamed of being a Black Dragon. That was, until Kim broke the final straw and sent him into a spiral of heartache and sorrow. He saw her, standing at her locker, and his heart ached to talk to her and laugh with her like they had only a few weeks ago. But he couldn't bring himself to approach her. She had changed. She ran with the popular crowd now and acted as if Jack didn't exist. But today, Jack had a sudden surge of confidence and urgency to talk to her. He walked towards her on a mission to restore their friendship. But before he could get to her, Brett, the star quarterback of the school, approached her at her locker. Jack stopped dead in his tracks, his heart sinking to the ground. He was watching from behind, so he couldn't see Kim's face. Her body language showed that she was uncomfortable in his presence, or so Jack thought. Then, Brett's next action felt like a stab into Jack's heart. He snaked his hand down Kim's side and squeezed her butt. What a douchebag! Jack, blinded by his fury, only saw red. He sprinted at Brett and pushed him to the ground with all of his force. As a quarterback, Brett was surprisingly easy to take down.

"Who do you think you are, touching Kim like that?!" He shouted, attracting the attention of everyone in the halls.

Brett got up and put his arm over Kim's shoulder. Why was Kim letting him touch her like that?

"I think I'm her boyfriend."

Jack looked at Kim in disbelief. "Kim, is that true?" He asked, willing his voice not to break.

"Yeah," she said, not looking at him. That single word was a blow to Jack's entire being. He swallowed and gave the couple one last glance before walking away, clenching his jaw and making his hands into fists. He left school and went straight to the only place he could think of going: the dojo. He entered the doors and looked for Ty.

"Jack? What are you doing here? You quit!" Ty said, coming out of his office.

"I'm back," Jack said, anger seeping through his voice.

"You already made your decision," Ty said firmly.

"You said I had a month to make my decision. So I changed my mind." Jack said bitterly. Without waiting for a response from Ty, he walked to the mat and began attacking the dummies, knocking them over with his rage-fueled strength.

When Ty remembered how skilled Jack truly was, he clapped his hands together and said, "Welcome back, Jack. I'm glad to have you in this dojo."

Jack ignored him and hit and kicked every piece of equipment until everything was knocked over or broken.

"This isn't enough. I need to fight with a real person," Jack said, talking through his teeth.

Ty backed away and put his hands up defensively. "Practice doesn't start for another two hours. Everyone is in school. Shouldn't you be in school, by the way?" Ty said with a nervous smile. "You know, Jack, it's my lunch break, so I need to lock up the dojo while I head to Captain Corndog.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. He left the mall and drove somewhere. He didn't know where he was going. He just kept driving around town for hours to clear his mind until he found himself at the pier. He swallowed hard and pulled out his wallet, looking at the ripped-in-half strip of pictures he and Kim had taken in the photo booth here. A smile crept onto his face as he remembered what a fun day that was. He didn't understand how someone he was so close with could feel like a stranger to him now. He got out of his car and walked along the pier, taking in the smell of the salty ocean breeze and the sound of the waves crashing underneath his feet. He decided to take some pictures in the photo booth. He felt like a loser, taking pictures alone, but he didn't care. He waited outside for whoever was inside. When they came out, his face lit up at the sight of Milton and Jerry. The two took a second to realize it was their old friend in front of them.

"Jack! Bro! What are you doing here? I missed you, man!" Jerry said, clapping his hand together with Jack's and pulling him into a bro-hug. Milton did the same and said, "Holy Christmas nuts, Jack! I haven't seen you in weeks!"

Jack smiled and said, "How are you guys? How's Swathmore, Milton?"

"It's great! I'm sorry we haven't talked in so long. I've been busy with school and my French horn recitals."

Jack raised his eyebrows at Jerry and asked, "Where have you been, man? I completely lost track of you!"

"Yo, I'm at Swathmore too!"

Jack asked in disbelief, "How did _you_ get into Swathmore?"

"My cousin Chewy hooked me up with a sweet job! I'm a janitor there!"

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed. "Have you guys seen Eddie?"

"No," Milton said, "He's been really busy with his dancing."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Dancing?"

Jerry shrugged. "I guess so, man."

"So, how are you and Kim doing?" Milton asked.

Jack felt his cheeks get hot and he said, "I don't know. She apparently has a boyfriend now, and she's kind of been ignoring me."

"I'm sorry dude," Jerry said sympathetically.

"I thought out of everyone you and Kim would stay in touch," Milton said.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, me too. But I guess not." Jack debated whether or not to tell them about what happened that day. "I rejoined the Black Dragons," he said quietly.

Milton and Jerry were disappointed, but they could see why. They were silent for a moment before Milton said, "Hey, how about we all take some pictures together!"

The three smiled and walked back to the photo booth. They waited for the people inside to come out. When the curtain opened, Jack's heart dropped to his stomach.

"Kim?" Milton said in surprise. Kim had a shocked expression on his face. She locked eyes with Jack. Brett came out from the photo booth and noticed Jack. "Hey, what are you doing here, kid? Get away from my girlfriend."

"What, are you scared he'll take her from you?" Jerry asked, stepping closer to Brett.

Brett scoffed, not breaking his glare at Jack. "I have nothing to be afraid of. You're just a low-life piece of trash and a poser. Kim would never choose you over me."

Suddenly Jack's fist collided with Brett's face, and the quarterback was laying on his back with a bloody nose. Jack turned around and ignored the questioning yells from Milton and Jerry and just kept walking away as fast as he could. How could she? How could she take that douchebag to the place he had taken her only weeks ago? How could she act like that place didn't hold memories between the two? Memories she made less special by bringing some other guy there? How could she go there and pretend Jack didn't exist? How could she forget him?

He reached his car and drove down the coast highway, blasting music in an attempt to drown out his thoughts and his anger. He got back to the dojo and it was empty. Ty came out of his office with keys in his hand.

"Jack, it's closing time. You can come back tomorrow."

"Give me the keys. I'll lock up when I'm done," Jack growled.

Ty's eyes widened and he carefully handed Jack the keys. "Okay, I'm going to let you have the dojo not because I'm afraid of you, but because I trust you. I'm totally not afraid of you," Ty said. Once the keys were in Jack's hands he speed walked out of the dojo. Jack rolled his eyes and beat up the dummies until he broke a sweat. He decided to change out of his jeans and into sweats. He changed in the locker room, taking a pair of the complimentary sweatpants Ty left in the locker rooms, with a Black Dragon logo. He took his shirt off and didn't put another one on. He went back to the mats and decided to use the punching bag because he kept knocking the dummies over, and it was a pain to keep standing them up after every other punch or kick. The dummies were heavy and were considered hard to knock down, but Jack had so much anger he needed to release that he did it with ease. He hit and kicked the punching bag like his life depended on it. Each punch was stronger than the last, and his knuckles were bruised and bleeding.

"Jack?"

Her voice melted him and made him stop for a moment. But the fire of his anger sparked up again from his annoyance that even after the way she treated him, she still had this effect on him. He gave the bag one last punch. He hit it so hard it was knocked off the chain connecting it to the ceiling and sand spilled from it. Something touched his shoulder and he turned around and began to fight the attacker. It was Kim. And she fought back. He didn't stop when he realized it was her though. He just fought her harder. This wasn't the same Kim he had grown to love. This was a stranger in Kim's body. He wanted the old Kim back. But he knew that there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

She flipped him but he landed on his feet and pulled her to the ground.

"Jack, what is wrong with you?!" She said, breathing heavily. He ignored her question and stood up, pulling her back up with him.

"Fight me," he said, venom dripping from his voice. Her face was soft and apologetic but it hardened when he threw a punch at her and she ducked. She tried to kick him in the gut but his abs were so hard it was like kicking a wall. He swept his leg under her feet and she tried to jump over it, but his leg collided with hers and she fell to the ground. She rolled over and swiftly did the same move on him. When he started to get up from the ground she kicked him down. He fell onto his back and yanked her ankle, making her fall on top of him. He tried to push her off but she put her knees on his thighs and held his shoulders down.

"I don't understand you! You stop talking to me but when you find out I have a boyfriend you attack him! Twice!"

He grabbed her waist and threw her off him and onto her back. Then he pinned her hands to the floor above her head and put his knees outside hers and his feet between hers so he could hold her legs down with his shins. She squirmed under him but couldn't escape.

"No," he said in a deep voice that scared her, "that's not what happened. You stopped talking to me. The effort to stay in touch was one sided. After a week of you ignoring me and my texts I got the message and gave up."

Kim managed to wiggle her legs out from under his and kick him off of her. She got back on top of him, pressing his chest down with her knee. "I was grounded for a week! My parents took my phone and it was finals week! I was busy and stressed!"

Jack growled and grabbed her hips, turning over and slamming her on the ground. "Bullshit! You couldn't talk to me but you could flirt with that douchebag?"

Kim tried to punch him but her caught her fist. "Why does it matter to you? Why do you always meddle in my relationships with guys? It's like you want me to be single forever or something!" She kicked him off of her again and ran away from him. She went the wrong way though and ended up being backed towards the lockers. Jack came at her and grabbed her hips, slamming her into the lockers. "I don't want you to be single. You just keep dating all the wrong guys," he said in his deep low voice that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She tried to push him away but he caught her wrists and held them against the lockers.

"Why are you so overprotective of me? Who is the right guy?" She shouted.

He pressed his body against hers and whispered in her ear, "You really don't get it do you?" His hot breath on her neck sent chills down her spine. When he pulled away her brows furrowed and she darted her eyes between his, looking for answers. "You still don't know who it is?" He growled. She shook her head in confusion and fear. "Want me to show you?" He whispered in a deep, husky voice.

She warily nodded her head and his face got closer to hers. She was in awe of his attractiveness. His shaggy yet luscious brown hair, his deep hazel eyes, those two moles on his cheeks, the structure of his face, and especially his lips… they looked so soft and she ached to feel them pressed against hers. She could feel his uneven breaths on her face. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest just as fast as hers. She could feel the warmth of his bare chest pressed against her body. They looked deep into each other's eyes and she couldn't decipher the emotion Jack's eyes showed. His eyes flickered down to her lips and he pressed her harder against the wall, making their bodies as close as he could possibly force them. Kim gasped but it was muffled by Jack crashing his lips onto hers. She moaned and kissed back. He let got of her hands and they snaked up his neck and she tangled his hair between her fingers, massaging his scalp as her fingers combed through his brown locks. Their lips moved in a continuous cycle of pressing together roughly and pulling apart slightly just so they could smash their lips together again. The kiss was full of passion and hunger. Jack bit Kim's lower lip, making her moan softly. Her mouth was open now, granting Jack's tongue access to explore every nook and cranny it could reach. Kim moaned and massaged his tongue with hers. They both felt an intense feeling of urgency and hunger for each other. They pulled apart and Jack held Kim's hands. He looked deep into her eyes and Kim finally understood the expression on Jack's face: it was concern, it was affection, it was passion, it was… love. Both of them grew smiles and they sighed in awe of how perfect their kiss was.

"I love you," Jack breathed out.

Kim bit her lip before saying, "I love you." Finally being able to say those three words out loud to each other as amazing. They smiled and gazed into each other's eyes. Both of them felt their hearts flutter and a strange sensation they had never experienced before: a wave of warmth and tingling washed over their bodies. Their chests ached as if their hearts were so full of love they would explode.

Jack cupped Kim's face in his hands and gently caressed her smooth cheek with his calloused thumb. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and this simple sign of affection sent chills down her spine.

"Kim," Jack said, his voice now full of love and affection, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kim bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight the urge to squeal and jump up and down in excitement. She opened her eyes and nodded her head fervently. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!"

She snaked her arms around his neck and he wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist. He squeezed her in his arms and she pulled him into her as tightly as she could. It felt as if it wasn't physically possible to be as close together as they craved. There was a way to be as close and intimate as they wanted, but that was going to be a big step in their relationship in the (hopefully near) future. Wink wink.

* * *

"But seriously, why did you rejoin the Black Dragons today?" Kim asked, her hand in Jack's much bigger one as they walked through the courtyard.

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I quit because I felt like I had to be loyal to my friends. Ty treated you guys horribly and if I stayed I'd basically be saying I was okay with that. But we all started drifting apart. Seeing you with another guy was the last straw. I felt like I had nothing left to lose. Rejoining wouldn't hurt my friendships because they were already broken. And to be honest I felt like you betrayed me by being with another guy, and I guess I wanted to do the same to you. I know, it's stupid."

"No, it's not stupid. I know how much it hurt you. Would it make you feel better if I told you the only reason I said yes to Brett when he asked me out was to get your attention?"

Jack smirked and said, "Well it worked out pretty well."

"Yeah, it did," Kim said with a smile.

"Now, are you ready to break up with that douchebag?"

"Yep. You wait out here. I don't want to walk in there with you and get the reputation of the girl who cheated on the star quarterback."

Jack laughed. Kim went into Captain Corndog and when she came out a very angry Brett was following a cringing Kim. "Who's the guy? Who else could you have feelings for when you have me?" Kim walked up to Jack and he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Brett scoffed.

Jack smirked and looked down at Kim when he retorted, "I think I'm her boyfriend."

 **AN: I feel like this wasn't very original since there are a lot of stories like this. Oh well. I like scenes with sexual tension cause they give me the feels so I wanted to write this one. Do you like it? Dislike it? Did I accidentally steal an idea from someone else? If I did please tell me cause I've read so many fanfics that I wouldn't be able to remember.**

 **Also if you've read my other stories, which one do you like more? Also give suggestions. I have so many ideas for how my stories could go and I keep writing whole chapters and then delet them because I could write something better. It would help if you could point me in a certain direction.**

 **Please review! I have like no motivation to write until I read your reviews and even though there are only a few on each of my stories I appreciate you guys! Thanks for reading! This AN was a mess.**


End file.
